


brave the bitter grief

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, My goal is to turn you on with my nsfw stuff and then emotionally destroy you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: just fuck me up</p>
            </blockquote>





	brave the bitter grief

"I wasn’t fast enough." Clarke murmured. She turned her head into Lexa’s shoulder, breathing faintly against skin of Lexa’s pulse.

"You fought well, Clarke." Lexa said, her voice equally quiet. She cradled Clarke’s crumpled for in her arms, slumped against a wall deep in the tunnels of Mt. Weather. Her warpaint dripped down her cheeks, carried by sweat and blood, and it felt like warm rain.

"Not… enough." Clarke groaned, shifting. Her breath rattled in her chest. "Let my guard down. Stupid."

"Do not waste your strength." Lexa ordered, only the slightest tremble in her voice. She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Your fight is not over until I say so."

"Alright." Clarke agreed, too easily. Her eyes slipped in in out of focus, her eyelids fluttering. Lexa’s lap was wet with her blood.

"You must keep your eyes open, Clarke." Lexa insisted, her arms tightening around Clarke’s shoulders.

"I’m sorry." Clarke whimpered.

"You have never been sorry a day in your life." Lexa said curtly. "It would be unwise of you to start now. Keep your eyes _open_ , curse you-“

"I’m sorry I wasn’t ready." Clarke was crying now, her tears dripping off of her chin, cutting tracks through the grime. She sobbed, and blood leaked from the corner of her mouth.

"It is alright Clarke." Lexa said, cupping Clarke’s cheek with her hand. "Just, please, do not speak that way."

"I’m glad you’re here." Clarke whispered. "I don’t want to- not alone-"

"I will not leave you." Lexa promised, her voice bleak.

"I wish I was stronger." Clarke said. "I wish we had more time." She took a labored breath, puffing weakly against Lexa’s thumb as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

_I wish I’d been ready._

Lexa swallowed her tears, and held Clarke until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm less sorry for this one


End file.
